An injection blow molding machine capable of primarily injection molding a base cup on a bottom of a thin-wall synthetic resin container oriented blow molded has been already known from Japanese patent application Laid-Open Publication No. 58-194520.
The above molding machine is designed so that a hollow molded product such as a bottle oriented blow molded is moved, without being removed from a transfer plate, to a secondary molding mold provided adjacent to a blow molding mold, and an internal pressure is applied under the attitude of the product oriented blow molded to inject a base cup.
A secondary molding of a handle to a hollow molded product oriented blow molded is disclosed in Japanese patent application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-181130. Also in this molding method, an internal pressure is applied to a hollow molded product to injection mold a handle on a thin-wall body portion but this application discloses no apparatus required for molding.
It is convenient to carry out the secondary molding of a handle or the like while holding a hollow molded product on the side of a transfer plate as in the above-described molding machine in terms of supplying a hollow molded product to a secondary molding mold. A relative position between a hollow molded product as a member to be molded and a secondary molding mold can be easily coincided. In this case, however, a series of operations comprising injection molding of a parison, orientation blow molding of a hollow molded product and secondary molding are continuously carried out. Therefore, this system can be employed for a molding method generally called a hot parison system but cannot be employed for a cold parison system in which a molded parison is orientation blow molded later by other apparatus.
Problems encountered in the case where a handle or the like is injection molded to a hollow molded product after removal from an orientation blow molding machine lie an insert of a hollow molded product into a mold, and a connection between an air blowing device for applying an internal pressure and a hollow molded product. It is therefore desirable to develop a secondary injection molding machine which is easy for insertion, which can positively provide a connection between a hollow molded product within the mold and a blow core, and which can supply an internal pressure enough to withstand an injection pressure into a hollow molded product.